


The Righteous Queen

by echomoon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incomplete, Major AU, Multi, Time Travel, dark!bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: A dark!bella au that i'm unlikely to ever finish but want to post anyway.basically: major au where dark!bella gets some powers and time travels to stop her two favorite followers from being killed and also to wreak havoc on her past a second time around





	The Righteous Queen

It is dark, in the caves where she hides. But there is no other place for her. A war is raging on, right on her doorstep, and she has no option but to hide if she wants to live. Except - she knows she won’t be here for long. The humming in the back of her mind is telling her so. 

The conglomeration of so many gifts means that sometimes the information they all want to tell her gets confused and she ends up with just the hum. Which is good enough on its own; it means she just needs to shut most of them off and focus on just one. But there is no time for that. Something is coming. No,  _ someone _ is coming. Someone who will change everything.

The minutes tick by slowly. She counts the seconds, watches the opening of her tiny cave carefully. It is daytime still, but not for much longer. Her saviour will come when night falls.

And here they are, she thinks hours later. A vague figure is lurking - no, blatantly blocking the entrance. She cannot tell who it is; her eyes were damaged many years before. Her many gifts, as well as her vampire-born skills made up for her lack of physical sight.

“Come out, little girl.” Says the figure, in barely more than a whisper. Their voice is as lilted and musical as every other vampire she has ever met - how boring, how bland. “I know what you’re going to do-oo.”

She says nothing, just watches carefully. The figure comes closer; she can now make out their shape. This is not a vampire she has met before - in fact, this person is very clearly a newborn. She can hear their heart still beating slowly as it cycles out the last of their human blood. She stays still. 

“There are two ways this plays out, you know.” Says the figure. “Always two. You stay back there and I kill you, or you come out here and I kill you. Its so much fun, you know. I’ve done this  _ so _ many times, ever since you  _ cha-ang-ed _ me.”

She furrows her brow, confused at first, until the hum whispers the truth to her. She changed this person, this once-human, and this newborn had a gift. It is meant to be hers, says the voice, but it was unexpected. Something happened before she could claim it.

Time travel.

This precious little once-human, this tiny newborn, thought she could get the best of her! Of the rightful queen of all! She laughs out loud at the child’s foolishness. It doesnt matter how many times the newborn had lived out this scenario, had gone back and forth to keep rekilling her killer - it had made a fatal mistake. It had told her what to expect, practically  _ compelled _ her to read its mind. She now knows all of the ways this could play out, all of the mistakes her previous selves had made.

She waits until the figure gets close, as close as can be, feigning injury as she has once before. This silly child  _ trusted _ that it knew how this would go. The silly child takes one step to close, and she pounces. In one clean, easy motion she tears off its arms, and next its head. She laps up its spilled venom and blood, sucks up its precious energy and even more precious gift. 

_ Time travel _ , she thinks gleefully,  _ this is how I can fix it all. Make things right. _

She is full, eyes a shocking electric blue, body humming with anticipation. She pulls on the dying child’s mind, steals its memories, most importantly those on how to use the silly thing’s gift - now hers - and grins. She thinks of the perfect time to go back, takes a step forward - and the present is gone.

 

* * *

 

She wakes up in her human-child self’s bed. Her body feels weak, but the hum of her mind is still there. Curious.

She stares up at the blank white ceiling for a moment before getting up. She trips and falls immediately.

A voice calls to her. “You okay, Bells?”

_ Who is this _ , she thinks. The Time-Before is very blurry to her, she remembers very little of her human-child’s life, save the idiotic love she held for the one who turned her.

_ It is your human-father, _ says the Hum.  _ It is Charlie Swan. It is your kin, it’s blood is of your own. _

She makes a noncommittal noise before answering. She does not like this rough, ugly voice coming out of her throat. “I’m fine! I will be right down!”

She needs to change soon; living as a human is not the right choice of action. It is curious, how the Hum is still here.

_ I will always be here, _ says the Hum,  _ for we are each other. There is no one without the other. _

She is comforted by this.

_ This is what you must do, _ says the Hum, as she walks down the stairs to pretend for her human father. It tells her the plan, of all of the outcomes. She chooses the one she finds most fun. Unfortunately, it is one she will have to wait hours to implement. She is not patient, but it will be worth it.

The human father leaves before she does, and she is glad for it. She walks out of the house at a slow pace, and stares at the red truck in the driveway. It has been a long time since she has driven anywhere - she much prefers running - but the lack of her usual speed means she must make do with this. Luckily, her human body remembers how to do it.

She goes through the motions of school, ignores every human who tries to talk to her. It is fun to shoot them down, to give them mean looks and rude words when they try to say hello. There is no point in making friends with these creatures; soon she will once again be as she is meant to, and she will leave them behind.

It is lunch time that her plan can go into motion. She stands by the cafeteria doors, waiting for her targets to walk in. And they do, soon enough, making as much of a show as her foggy human memories remembered; she knows that this was on purpose, now and all those years ago. Alice had seen fit to make their introduction to the human Bella noteworthy, knowing what she did about the future. But this time around, she is wrong. Bella’s lovely Hum shields her mind from all of the advances the other creatures power’s could make against her; for all Alice knows, she is still the same helpless human that will eventually fall for Edward.

Bella sighs, remembering what happened to those two. Edward, killed by her after he found out about her other kills and attempted to betray her; Alice, who joined the side of the Volturi shortly after, killed in one of the later skirmishes as Bella gained territory. Killing them was a pleasure; taking their powers was even better. She wonders, since she still has their powers from the previous time around, if taking them again will make her even stronger. She can’t wait to find out.

To her human eyes, they all look blindingly perfect, stunningly beautiful. She feels a wave of jealousy but elects to ignore it; after all, she’ll be as beautiful as them soon. Even more so.

She waits until they are all sitting down. Her two targets are right next to each other, which makes her job much easier. She ignores the rest. They aren’t important, now.

The Cullens stare at her when she walks up to their table; Edward tenses up with a sour look on his face and Alice’s eyes glaze over for a second. The others look curious. Bella walks to the side of the table where Rosalie and Jasper sit, sit by side, and places a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Rosie, Jas. It’s nice to see you again,” She says, as she pushes the memories she had collected from them as they died into their current minds, and carefully inserts shields that will make sure their ‘siblings’ won’t be able to see any of it. Their eyes go wide as they start to remember.

“Yes, it is.” Jasper says. He pulls her closer to him, and she laughs.

She sits in Jasper’s lap, moves her hand to Rosalie’s shoulder. The whispers of the students around them grow louder, and turn near deafening when he pulls her into a lust filled kiss. When he lets go, Rosalie does the same.

“It’s good to be back,” she purrs when she lets go.

Alice, forgetting herself, stands up at vampire speed. Emmett is close to follow.

“ _ What is going on here _ .” she hisses, too low for Bella to hear in this human body, but she watches the scene from her lovers’ eyes, still connected to their minds.

“ _ Oh _ , little girl, don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Bella laughs. “Now come, darlings, we have somewhere better to be.”

She stands, and the two follow her closely out the door. When they reach the outside, she moves the clouds out of the sky so that the sun shines clearly. It hits her companions’ skin, and they sparkle brightly. There’s no need in keeping it a secret, after all. As soon as she turns, they will be unstoppable.

 

* * *

 

“We have two options on how to proceed,” Bella tells the two vampires sitting on her floor. She is lounging on the bed, after having just filled them in on all they missed after they were killed, and how they came to be here. “You can change me now, and have fun later, or we can have fun now, change me later, and then have more fun. And by fun I  _ do _ mean sex, for now. No killing people until I get my strength back, after all.” She pouts.

They look at each other carefully, and then Rosie speaks up.

“And if we hurt you while playing?”

“Then change me.” Bella shrugs. “I can take a little pain with my pleasure, you already know this.”

“Then let’s go with the second option,” Jasper says in a low voice.

“Thats what I’d hoped you’d say.” Bella grins, and spreads her legs. “Come on, pets, get to it.”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Bella’s human body cannot handle what it once could, so after a while she rests beside the other two while they go at it. After half an hour of just watching and catching her breath, she rubs her hands against Jasper’s chest, and say “Turn me.”

“Right now?” he grunts, hands on Rosie’s hips as she bounces on him too quickly for the human eye to see.

“Yes, pet. Now.” Rosie pulls off of Jasper, Bella taking her place. Rosie leans into one side of her neck, Jasper leans into the other. They bite at the same time.

She screams, as the venom fills her, and all she knows for the next eternity is pain.

* * *

 

When she wakes up, she finally feels like herself again. The Hum is even stronger than before; it is buzzing through her whole body. Her grin is wicked sharp, so feral even her precious pets are scared by it.

_ This is what you must do _ , says the Hum, and this time its plan is even clearer. 

Bella sits up on the bed, sees her once more beautiful body reflected in the mirror, and giggles.

“Hello again, me.” she says to her distant reflection, before noticing two things: the ugly creatures outside of her window and the scent of a decomposing body in the hallway. She doesn’t bother moving to investigate. 

“The body?” she asks.

“I hope you had no attachments to your father,” says Jasper, his eyes once more red. “He came to investigate your screams and we felt that was the best way to deal with it.”

She waves her hand. “Not anymore, darling, good choice. We’ll be burning down this house soon, easier to have taken care of him so quickly. And those…  _ things _ outside?”

“Can’t get in at all,” says Rosalie. “The minute our venom reached your heart, a shield went up. Have you collected more powers since we left you?”

“Of course. That one was from, well” she pauses while the Hum supplies her a memory, “no one important. Still alive though, in Athens right now. Would you like to help me test a theory?”


End file.
